The Experimental Update
KAGIC X (also titled The Experimental Update, The Weird Update or The Hiatus Update) is a series of updates created by Akrivus during the downtime of KAGIC development which will contain bug fixes and surprise additions. Below is a list of things currently added. Variants *Orange Carnelian *Persian Agate *Polyhedroid Agate *Tree Agate *Crazy Lace Agate Entities *Strawberry Heads Items *Commander Staff *The Glass of Time Other/Changelog 'Alpha' *Alpha 1 **Hessonite's red eye moved to visor layer. **Bismuth insignia made into strap instead of star. **Native uniform colors added. **Easier detection of rebels added. **Smoke particles added to rebellious meteor rubies. **Hoe removal changed to shift+right click with Gem Staff equipped. *Alpha 2 **New insignia, uniform, and color variations given to Rutile. **Mineral gems are almost always defective. **Depth multiplier added. Certain Gems can only be found below certain levels. **Lapis Lazulis can now fish when given a fishing rod. **Peridots, Citrines, Carnelians, and Amethysts have double defectivity. **Lapis Lazulis seek land to till when given a hoe. **Defective Pearls spawn with different colored hair. **Ocean and Biggs Jasper gemstone texture changed. **Native color of Rose Quartz changed to magenta. **Sapphires can be defective regardless of color. Padparadschas can now be defective and normal. **Gem seed and active gem base are animated. **Bug fixes. *Alpha 3 **Lapis Lazulis can now extinguish burning blocks and entities. **Color vartiation given to Lapis Lazulis. **Biggs and Ocean Jasper texture changed. **Bug fixes. *Alpha 4 **Squads added. Gems can lead their own groups when given a commander's staff to hold. **The gemstone of a prime Gem now glistens when enchanted. **Animation slowed down on gem seed and gem base. **Bismuth gemstone updated. **Gems can now pick up items with mob griefing turned off. **Fixes issues with Custom NPCs compatibility. **Secret music disc added. **Rutiles must now be given torches to light up areas instead of rock melt unless they're Prime. **Rutiles will collapse walls of sand and gravel using torches. **Defective Rutiles added. **Aquamarines engage in close quarter combat and can paralyze enemies. **Prime Aquamarines levitate enemies. **Defective Aquamarines cannot fight nor fly. **Aquamarines now have a lighter body. **Unfused Topazes can now hold one entity. **Fused Topazes can hold up to 16 entities before the entities begin to suffocate, however, they can hold an unlimited amount. **Animals follow Topazes. **Peridots can now mine with a pickaxe. **Defective Carnelians and Amethysts are taller to be in correct proportion with Steven. **Updates to Steven. **Bug fixes. *Alpha 5 **Stevens now have a glowing bracelet that can be used to respawn their Connie when she die. **Time Glass added to Sea Shrine. **Gems now swing their arms. **Gems face color now affected by NBT. **Gemstone color can now be changed with NBT. **Gem functionality with JourneyMap mod added. **Padparadscha texture updated. **Pearl and Sapphire bug fix. **Developer mode text removed. **Peridots now report prime Gems. **Pearls given new dresses. **Gems no longer suffocate when stuck in a wall and will instead erupt form the roof. **Quartezes now mine when given pickaxe and are in the company of a Pearl. **Bismuth inventory added. **All Gems can carry buckets. **Added natural langauge parsing to Gems. **Ender Pearl variant added with specialized crystal skill. **Replaced chat commands with Crystal Skills. **Pearls now sing when commanded to. *Alpha 6 **New creative tab for corrupted Gems and shard fusions added. **Bismuths now given the ability to build walls, towers, staircases, bridges, and boxes. **Analog Injectors added. They act as old pre-1.4 injectors. **Injectors renamed to Automatic Injectors **Block icons changed to actual models instead of sprites. **Warp Pads now work with snow on them. (May possibly work underwater, too.) **Peridot spam is now configurable. **Doppelgangers removed. **Time Glass spawn rate reduced. Durability reduced to 1. **Garnets can now tame ocelots/cats. **Rhodonites can now tame wolves/dogs. **Opals can now tame parrots. **Sapphires can be asked to provide a vision of the future. **Peridots can be asked to provide an analysis of the surrounding area. **Garnets can now use future vision. **Bug fixes. 'Beta' *Beta 1 **Fixed Ender Pearls now being able to change outfit color or type. **Lowered yields for Ender Pearls in the End. **Fixed Green Topaz Gems being black **Lowered injector sound. **Added Pink Diamond 'Post' *Post 1 **Pearl song noises changed. **Added specific facet/cut names. **Twerkos added and removed. **Removed Pink Diamond, Citrine, and Ametrine. **Renamed Irises to Drain Lilies. **Iris texture changed. **Gems now need a 30-60 second delay before respawning. This does not apply to gems killed by Gem Staffs or Destabilizers. *Post 2 **Crystal Skills identifiers now use regex. **Specific facet/cut names now use a slightly different algorithm. **Fixed a dupe weapon bug with defective Rubies. **Login message now syncs with actual version. **Removed defective multipliers. *Post 3 **Fixed y-duplication error in facet-cut algorithm. **Peridots can now be asked for the current facet code. **Gems can now be asked what their health is. **Added Gem IDs. **Bug fixes. *Post 4 **Fixed facet code inaccuracy. **Fixed Peridot/Lapis farming issues. **Fixed Peridot eating seeds. **Some Pearl dresses are now actually transparent. **Pearls can now have visors. **Fixed z-fighting with fusions. **Fixed Malachite galloping instead of crawling. *Post 5 **Fixed Pearl glass pane dupe glitch. **Added a new Crystal Skills to see ongoing Crystal Skills. **Crystal Sill feedback now delays itself after you send the message. **New cruxes added to Zircon. *Post 6 **Fixed server-side crash with gem poofing and fusion crystal skills. *Post 7 **Compilation of all previous additions and fixes. *Post 8 **Citrines, Ametrines, and Ender Pearls removed. **Rubies and Pearls now hold items in their right hand. **Quartzes can no longer mine. **Pearls can no longer use commander staffs. *Post 9 **Removed Pink Diamond. **Removed Connie. **Removed Drain Lilies. **Removed analog injectors. **Rubies now try to ride horses. **Topazes now let go of entities after they die. **Fixed Ruby visor overlay. **Fixed Rubies not fusing. **Fixed Topazes raving. **Fixed Sapphires having wrong name. *Post 10 **Readded ability to crack Gems in crafting table. **Cracked Gems can now be healed with healing II potion in crafting table. **Bismuth uniforms added. **Aquamarine uniforms and variants added. **Added /degem command that kills all nearby gems. Includes filters for gem name, rebels, diamonds, tamed, and wild. **Fixed structures not spawning. **Fixed Zircons holding staffs weird **Fixed Sapphires having wrong colors. **Fixed autonomic gem suicide. *Post 13 **Final update/Last update link available. Trivia *HeimrArnadalr went on vacation, and until April 1, has given up Minecraft for Lent. As a result, KAGIC X was born. *Citrine and Ametrine may not have a permanent place in KAGIC. They were officially removed in KAGIC X Post 1. *Akrivus had roughly two months to work on this update. Category:Updates